<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azur lane smut by U_110</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293054">Azur lane smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_110/pseuds/U_110'>U_110</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Azur Lane (Anime), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_110/pseuds/U_110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azur lane smut... Some will be multiple chapters most will be oneshots. I'm no expert writer just wanna get off to some smut that isn't characters being raped while the commander gets cucked...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>commander/everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Azur lane smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm not sure how active ill be considering i only write these things when im in the mood, which while often don't mean ill be doing many especially since in one lazy motherfucker. No schedule, could be weeks between updates (doubt it but who knows). Don't expect some jk Rowling writing here in just a teen who wants to get off to some azur lane smut. I can take request i suppose, I don't care about kinks or fetishes I'm the last person to judge anyone on those so if u want something gimme a general outline of what ur looking for</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>